


sunshine boy + apple pi

by death-by-volleyball (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Akaashi Keiji, Brazil Arc, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Outsider, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-volleyball, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: '“Hi, everyone. It’s me, Kodzuken, and today I’ll be playing-”He's cut off by the door to his room slamming open, and an unfamiliar redhead bursting in and yelling “KENMA!”Kodzuken drops his switch. He turns around and the new person slams into Kodzuken and is hugging him in a second.'or, 4 times everyone noticed kenma and hinata in love + 1 time they actually got together
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 729





	sunshine boy + apple pi

**Author's Note:**

> help, i've fallen into hq hell and it's all my best friend's fault

**1\. kuroo, mid timeskip**

Kuroo looks at Hinata. Hinata looks at Kuroo.

Hinata’s grown, since high school. He’s got shorter hair and tanned skin and toned muscles and he doesn’t get mistaken for a kid, anymore. But his eyes are the same, bright and wide and sparkling like  _ sunshine _ and impossible to say no to. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Kuroo agrees, unable to resist any longer. “I’ll help you surprise Kenma for his birthday.” 

Hinata lights up, and Kuroo groans, because of  _ course _ his best friend just had to befriend  _ literal sunshine _ . It’s too bright. Hinata is great, really, Kuroo is glad to have him as a friend, but he’s running on about three hours of sleep and no coffee because Akaashi banned him from caffeine until he gets twelve hours of sleep. 

And Hinata lives in  _ Brazil _ now, and that means he can’t just show up and surprise Kenma in person. Kuroo’s pretty sure Hinata can’t  _ afford _ to fly back to Japan for Kenma’s birthday. 

Kuroo blinks, an idea coming to him. “How ‘bout I just fly you here and back, and you surprise Kenma with  _ yourself? _ ” He suggests. He’s pretty sure it’s the best gift he could possibly give Kenma. Seeing Hinata in person. 

Kuroo is not oblivious. He managed to get himself  _ two _ boyfriends, after all, and Kenma  _ didn’t _ help- he  _ didn’t _ . Kuroo asked out Bokuto and Akaashi  _ all by himself _ , thank you very much. And Kuroo knows his best friend  _ very _ well. 

Kenma doesn’t  _ like _ people. He tolerates them at best. It’s different with Kuroo and Tora a few other former Nekoma players but that’s  _ it _ . He’s fine when they’re all behind a screen, but most of the time he just wilts when there are others around. 

With Hinata, Kenma  _ brightens _ . He looks forward to seeing him. He actually smiles- Kuroo’s  _ seen _ the way he looks at his phone when he’s got a text from Hinata. 

He looks forward to seeing Hinata, and so Kuroo is going to pretend he doesn’t see the little traces of Hinata around Kenma’s house- a plant that Hinata got Kenma when Kenma was a third year that’s  _ still _ alive, pictures of the two of them next to the pictures of the Nekoma team, a volleyball stuffed in the corner that’s scuffed from actual use, a faded t-shirt from Nationals the time Karasuno placed third. 

Kuroo flies Hinata home to Japan for Kenma’s birthday. He might as well. 

The look on Kenma’s face when Hinata walks into his room on his birthday is  _ more _ that worth it. 

**2\. kodzuken fan #1, post brazil**

Aiko is a  _ big _ fan of Kodzuken. 

She was never really into video games and youtubers and being online but she found him by accident and she’s  _ obsessed _ . Kodzuken has hilarious, dry commentary and doesn’t seem to care about much, and his best friend is  _ really hot _ \- not that Kodzuken is  _ unattractive _ . But still. Aiko watches every single one of Kodzuken’s videos. She’s got the tastefully designed merch. She watches the live streams. She’s got a fan account. Maybe more than one. She doesn’t ship Kodzuken with anyone- he mentioned once that he doesn’t really like being shipped. And Aiko will respect that. 

And so  _ maybe _ she thinks that Kuroo and Kodzuken would be cute together. They’re childhood friends, and they know each other  _ so _ well. Watching them banter while Kodzuken plays video games that Aiko doesn’t really understand, but knows enough to know that Kodzuken is  _ really good _ , is one of her favorite things. 

So of  _ course _ she’s watching Kodzuken’s livestream. How could she not? It’s  _ new content _ . 

She clicks into the livestream, pleased to find that she hasn’t missed anything. Kodzuken is quietly playing Animal Crossing while the view count rises. He always does this, makes sure that everyone has a chance to get here before he starts. 

Aiko thinks it’s sweet. 

Kodzuken saves his game and closes it and Aiko taps her feet excitedly. 

“Hi, everyone. It’s me, Kodzuken, and today I’ll be playing-”   
Kodzuken is cut off by the door to his room slamming open, and an unfamiliar redhead bursting in and yelling “KENMA!”

Kodzuken  _ drops his switch _ . He turns around and the new person slams into Kodzuken and is hugging him in a second- Aiko cringes, knowing Kodzuken’s basic distaste for other people touching him. 

But Kodzuken doesn’t cringe away. His eyes are wide and surprised and he  _ melts _ into the hug, burying his face into the newcomer’s neck. 

“Shouyou,” Kodzuken breathes, and Aiko gets the feeling that she’s intruding on a private moment. 

The new person grins and it’s like  _ sunshine _ , and gently pulls away from Kodzuken. “Kuroo-san mentioned you’d probably be streaming so I brought apple pie to make up for running in and Jackals tryouts are in like, fifteen minutes? So I  _ really _ need to go but I wanted to see you once before!”

Kodzuken does a little half smile, and Aiko feels like she’s  _ dying _ . He’s adorable. Aiko doesn’t know who this “Shouyou” is, but she has a feeling that she’s going to love him. “Call me when you make the team,” he says, and Shouyou smiles softly. 

“You’ll be the first person I call,” he replies, then pauses. “Well, no. Kageyama will be the first one I call, I have to beat him. But you’ll definitely be the second!”

Kodzuken laughs-  _ actually  _ laughs, Aiko is  _ dying over here _ \- and runs a hand through Shouyou’s hair. “Welcome home, Shouyou.”

Shouyou hugs Kodzuken one last time and runs back out of Kodzuken’s room with a smile thrown back at Kodzuken. 

Aiko quickly types out a message asking who that is in the chatbox and sends it, joining all the other new, similar questions and  _ far _ too many questions about their relationship for Aiko to be comfortable with, knowing his aversion to being shipped. Even if she has similar questions dying to be asked. 

Kodzuken sits back down in his seat and puts his head in his hands. After a few moments, he looks up. He scans the chat and blushes, sinking further into his chair. 

Kuroo sticks his head into Kodzuken’s room. “Hey Kenma, did Chibi-chan stop by already?”

Kodzuken shoots him a glare. “You  _ knew _ he was coming.”

Kuroo cackles. 

Aiko feels like she might be in a state of shock. 

**3\. pedro, late brazil**

Shouyou is smiling at his phone again. 

This has been happening more and more often recently- actually, Pedro’s pretty sure he’d just started  _ noticing _ it recently. But Shouyou was getting  _ really _ ridiculous lately- taking pictures of stupid mundane things, brightening every time his phone buzzed with The Ringtone- Pedro isn’t sure who The Ringtone belonged to but it made Shouyou practically  _ glow _ . 

Pedro is horrible at interacting with people, he knows. But he’s at least eighty percent sure Shouyou has a crush. Or possibly significant other? Pedro likes to think Shouyou would tell him if he had a significant other, though, so he’s pretty sure Shouyou’s just oblivious. 

Whenever The Ringtone goes off, Shouyou grabs his phone at record speed, no matter how far away, and Pedro isn’t  _ nosey _ , but would it kill Shouyou to be a  _ little _ bit slower so Pedro could finally figure out who The Ringtone belonged to?

He doesn’t expect to find out his answer while watching one of Kodzuken’s livestreams. 

Kodzuken is batting his best friend away so he can start the game he’s playing today- Pedro’s not familiar with the game, but he’d  _ like _ to be. He’s excited for this game. The best friend, Kuroo, is holding Kodzuken’s phone, playfully keeping it out of Kodzuken’s grasp, when  _ The Ringtone _ goes off and Kodzuken  _ lunges _ for his phone, jumping up and down. Pedro looks around for Shouyou’s phone- he  _ thought _ that Shouyou was out, but maybe-

“Kuro give me my phone.” Kodzuken says, quiet and threatening, and Kuroo laughs, holding it further above Kodzuken’s head. 

“Isn’t that Chibi-chan’s ringtone?” Kuroo teases, and Pedro goes very still, because The Ringtone can from  _ Kodzuken’s _ phone and Shouyou is, somehow,  _ Kodzuken’s friend _ , and Shouyou, by volleyball standards, is  _ short _ . “What could he  _ possibly _ be texting you about?”

Kodzuken jumps, again, barely missing the edge of the phone. Kuroo unlocks the phone easily and his smirk widens. “Kenma, oh my god. This is adorable.”

Kodzuken is giving Kuroo the death glare. Kuroo is grinning. Pedro just wanted to learn about this game. 

He didn’t  _ mean _ to figure out that his roommate is crushing on Kodzuken, and Kodzuken definitely likes him back. He really didn’t. 

Not for the first time, Pedro is incredibly glad that Shouyou of all people is his roommate. Drama isn’t really his thing, but Shouyou is cute and badass and Kodzuken is  _ really cool and kickass _ and he has a feeling that he’s going to have fun, watching this play out. 

**4\. kageyama, post canon**

Most of the time, Kageyama loves having Hinata as a roommate. 

They have similar sleep schedules, they wake each other up to go running early in the morning, they take turns making meals, and no one gets upset when a volleyball is thrown and knocks something over, because they’ve  _ both _ done that multiple times and can’t blame the other one. 

Most of the time does not include  _ this _ . 

Kozume is here. Hinata is hopelessly in love with Kozume. Kozume probably has feelings for Hinata, Kageyama hasn’t asked and he isn’t really close enough with Kozume to know for sure. They’re sitting at the table and Hinata and Kozume are sneaking glances at each other like they  _ think _ they’re being subtle- Kageyama is  _ right here _ , guys- and smiling at each other softly and it’s disgustingly sweet. 

One of the things Hinata taught himself in Brazil was how to use his left hand just as well as his right. Kageyama is about 80% sure that the reason he’s eating with his left hand today is because he’s holding Kozume’s hand under the table. 

Kageyama waits until Kozume and Hinata have said goodbye- and Hinata kisses Kozume’s cheek. 

Hinata has been pining after this man for  _ years _ and Kageyama has been his best friend all those years. If something happened and Hinata didn’t say anything to Kageyama, he is no longer going to have a living roommate. 

As soon as the door closes with a click, Hinata turns to Kageyama, a soft, lovesick smile spreading across his face. 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. 

“We’re going on a date tomorrow,” Hinata mumbles, blushing. Kageyama grins, unsure whether he’s glad that Hinata is no longer pining and will no longer flop onto his bed at random times during their days off and talk for an hour about about much he loves Kozume or already resigned to Hinata being even  _ sappier _ over his  _ boyfriend _ . 

But that’s okay. Everyone else complained about the volleyballs. Hinata’s his best friend, and Kageyama couldn’t ask for a better roommate. 

**+1. kodzuken fan #2, post canon**

Kaori hates how overwhelmingly  _ straight _ most of the youtubers they watch are. 

They want to see people like  _ them _ , people who’ve been misgendered and deadnamed, who’ve had to spend years figuring themselves out, who have weird and funny and sad and strange coming out stories to share. And that’s nearly impossible to find. 

One of their new friends recommends a gamer named Kodzuken. Kaori is cautiously curious- they don’t know Aiko that well, and only recently came out to her as transfeminine. They’ve had too many bad experiences in the past and Aiko is…  _ enthusiastic _ . Kaori isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing yet. 

They click on the most recent video. 

“Hi, everyone. It’s me, Kodzuken, and today I’m here with a few friends. Kuroo, my best friend,” a guy with messy hair waves, throwing an arm around Kodzuken’s shoulders, “Akaashi, my only sane friend,” he gestures towards a pretty person with glasses, “And Bokuto Koutarou and Hinata Shouyou, the crazy Olympic athletes I regret befriending in high school.” There’s a guy with spiky, silver tipped hair, and a shorter guy with fluffy red head, shoving into the frame. The silver-haired guy wraps an arm around Akaashi and Kuroo and the redhead squishes into Kodzuken’s chair. “Shouyou made me agree to play volleyball with them. I already regret it.”

“Hey!” Kuroo says, offended. “My partners are  _ perfect _ , you’re lucky to get a chance to play with them!”

Akaashi blushes. “Kuroo, Kenma and I haven’t played volleyball in years. No one is lucky to play with us.”

“You’re going to do great!!” the silver-haired guy yells. 

The redhead snickers and kisses Kodzuken’s cheek affectionately before turning to address the other. “Bokuto, you’re used to playing with Kageyama and Tsum-tsum as your setters.”

Bokuto pouts. “Akaashi’s  _ always _ great to me.”

Akaashi blushes more and Kuroo laughs. 

“If you’re new here, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto have been dating since high school. If not, you might have noticed the recent switch from ‘boyfriends’ to ‘partners’. Akaashi is agender, please respect their pronouns or leave,” Kodzuken informs the camera. “Let’s head out!”

“Wow Kenma, don’t even mention  _ your _ boyfrien-” Hinata starts to say before it cuts to the gym. Kaori snorts, warmth filling their chest. 

They laugh through the montage of failed spikes, aww at the casual affection, and smile at the banter through the rest of the video, and by the time the video ends, not even half an hour later, Kaori is hooked. Their face hurts from smiling when Kodzuken and Hinata nail a spike  _ just _ so and Hinata drags Kodzuken into a fiery kiss. 

They pull up Kodzuken’s oldest videos to catch up on. It’s going to be a long night. 

Before Kaori presses play, they fish for their phone from underneath their covers and send a text to Aiko. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! come talk to me on tumblr, i'm always available to scream about dumb gay volleyboys! <3 <3  
> i don’t reply to comments because of anxiety but i love them all :))
> 
> my [main tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> my [hq ideas tumblr](https://hq-ideadump.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
